


Chara (It's Me)

by Supersawson



Category: Phineas and Ferb, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Music, Song Lyrics, fan made lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersawson/pseuds/Supersawson
Summary: I just HAD to do an "I'm me" for Chara 'cause their the opposite as Frisk, and THIS works too! I am scared myself a little heheh~.





	Chara (It's Me)

Chara (It’s Me)

 

I will do it, I will run, I will hunt you down 

You can’t stop me, you can’t try ‘cause I’ll slash you to the ground

I’m quick on my toes and I’m cute to boot

I have a lot of weapons and and some real good loot 

With my cold red soul, determination, It’s me

 

I’m harsh and ruthless, I’m never be beat 

I’m the meanest human that you’ll ever meet

I start a lot of fights, I cause so much fear

I’m best of the best, I’ll bring you to tears

 

I may seem happy, but I’m empty inside, It’s me

I’m one who carries a dusty sharp knife, It’s me

 

I’m a strong human, messing maker, big bad soul breaker

friend killing, spine chilling

Exp gaining, heart draining

 

Messed up Psychopath that never knows how to stop

I’m some dark chocolate you can’t find in a shop

 

I’m an Uncaring sin bearing,

Body tearer, Dust wearer

Rage venting, Pain sending

Not beginning your ending, 

 

I feel alive, I have been revived, I’ll send that skeleton right to the sky

 

I’m the angel of death that you all foretold, I’ll erase all the worlds and never reload, What makes you think you in control

 

It’s Me (x5)


End file.
